


Without You (ABANDONED/REWRITTEN -- SEE OTHER WORKS)

by Asteroidologist



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, but like later in the fic, i'm still working on it, lillie leaves for kanto and moon gets depressed, moonlilyshipping, part of a slightly longer work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteroidologist/pseuds/Asteroidologist
Summary: Lillie leaves for Kanto. Moon loses her purpose.2nd person/you pronouns through the eyes of Moon. Game-verse but assumes Sun is also a character.(ABANDONED/REWRITTEN -- SEE OTHER WORKS)





	Without You (ABANDONED/REWRITTEN -- SEE OTHER WORKS)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, the big thing here is Sun being mentioned even though it's game-verse. Just forget that. I like the idea that Sun and Moon are both separate characters in the same verse. That's also why Adventures is a series tag; it kind of borrows from it a little.
> 
> (ABANDONED/REWRITTEN -- SEE OTHER WORKS)

Your first thought was one of confusion. It was nonsensical — she had been there for all of your journey, by your side whenever you were together. She had never left, not on her own. You couldn’t wrap your head around is as you ran down to the bay in hopes of being able to catch her — to _dissuade_ her before she left.

But even when you got there, none of your words would get through to her. They couldn’t even get through your throat as you choked up, listening to her explain herself. You knew she had to go — you knew you had to let her go. Hau, too, must have felt the same. He was in tears as the young blonde waved to you while the boat she was on distanced itself further and further away from the bay. This was the first time you realised that you loved Lillie. Moon, the trainer who had been through hell and back and had seen many wondrous and monstrous things on her journey, was finally defeated — and not by a trainer, but rather by her own emotions. You loved Lillie. And you finally realised, only after she had left. It hit you harder than a truck breaking the speed limit. You didn't know when she'd be back. Suddenly there was a knot in your stomach, in your chest, in your throat. You couldn't breathe well and you certainly couldn't speak. You were pale and shaky and when you were walking back home, it took all of Hau's strength to make sure you arrived in one piece.  
  
You cried for the next couple of weeks. When Hau called, you would always let your phone ring. When your mom knocked on your bedroom door to tell you dinner was ready, you would stuff your face in a pillow and wait for a couple of minutes. It took all your effort to leave your room and when you did, you brought your food back and stayed there, covering yourself with your blankets. You didn’t touch your Pokeballs. You weren’t even sure you could remember which Pokemon you had on your team and which were in the box. Kukui came to check up on you, but you refused to see him. Even Gladion made the effort to visit.  
  
You knew it was hard for him, too. You didn’t turn him away. That night, you saw him cry as well. He was finally free — but he had, just as you had, lost something, someone, important to him. You knew it was hard, but that was the day you resolved to be stronger. Strong enough to protect everyone and keep them all safe around you. It took a few days, but eventually you recovered. You said goodbye to your mother and as she kissed you on the forehead you made a list of all the people you wanted to keep safe.  
  
Hau. Kukui. Hapu. Nanu. Your mother. Gladion. Dexio and Sina. Mallow. Lana. Ilima. Burnet. Kiawe. Acerola Olivia. Sophocles. Kahili. Mina. Sun. Molayne. Wicke. _Lillie_.  
  
You swore to yourself, that day, as you set out to test yourself against the very best, that you would become strong enough to be the champion of justice that Alola needed.


End file.
